


Do You Trust Me? | A Rapunzel x Eugene Slice of Life

by hrpickens



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I've never done anything like this before, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, bare with me, maybe eventual cass f/f but not with rapunzel, nor have i really attempted to write before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrpickens/pseuds/hrpickens
Summary: A slice of life take on Rapunzel and Eugene's love. Taking place after Tangled the movie, but before they get married. Lots of fluff and smut. I just wanted a story focused on the two of them, less drama, stress and lore than the show gives us. Definitely will use some lore/characters from the show though! I am giving and taking from the canon.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Do You Trust Me? | A Rapunzel x Eugene Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this big long speech written in the notes for this first chapter, but for privacy reasons I decided to delete it. Long story short, I feel such a connection to these characters and I just wanted to write my take on them. These characters mean so much to me for personal reasons, and I am excited to start writing this. I've never written anything before (other than for school in the past) so this is all brand new to me. I have never read any fanfictions with these characters either. This work will never contain rape/non-con, underage stuff, or anything like that kinda stuff. I will put warnings in the notes for each chapter if I feel the chapter needs any. I hope you enjoy!

It had been just a few months since Rapunzel finally returned to the Kingdom of Corona. What should have been a brand new, strange place, instantly felt like her true home the moment she stepped inside its walls. Her destiny lead her back home, where she would be safe and protected and flourish as the kingdom's long-lost princess. But with this new responsibility, came a whole new set of rules. Though incomparable to the lonely isolation of her tower, the castle's walls sometimes felt just as confining. The King and Queen of Corona had been struggling on how to find a balance between protecting their daughter that had been lost for 18 long years and letting her have the freedom she had already been deprived for those 18 long years. It would prove to be quite the battle, finding that balance, but one that would be won in time. But for right now, there had to be restrictions. 

"I just don't understand!" she exclaimed, seemingly talking to no-one, unless you were to count the small reptile now blending into her bed frame in fear of the sudden outburst. "How is it that I went from one confinement to the next? I mean, when will they begin to trust me Pascal?" Though, of course, the reptile couldn't respond. "What do I have to do to prove to them I can handle myself?" she asked the air. Perhaps it had been the 18 years of next to no social contact (besides with a chameleon and a crazy old lady, of course) that made her talk aloud to herself. But, truthfully, it was just her way of sorting through the wild thoughts in her head that somehow had a mind of their own. Her thoughts would drive her to do the craziest things, think the most far-fetched of ideas, but also come up with the most brilliant, creative plans. 

She lay face down with her head buried in the abundant royal purple pillows that adorned her massive bed. After all, she was the lost princess, and no expense had been spared in the room that was waiting for her to arrive home to it. Of course, she couldn't keep this position for long, as humans need oxygen to survive. She rolled over on her back to gaze up at the canopy that was above her bed, when suddenly she heard a shy rapping at her door. "UGH!" she growled as she threw one of the luxurious pillows at the door to her room. "Go away"! Rapunzel had no idea who was at the door, but as far as she knew, it was someone interrupting her pity party that she had been long keeping pent up, and finally was able to release. 

That's the exact moment tears erupted from her eyes. 

The tall, regal door to her bedroom creaked open, and Eugene Fitzherbert slipped through quietly as not to startle the now inconsolable princess. He cautiously made his way to the side of her bed; he didn't want to fall victim to her next pillow attack. He sat down next to where she lay crying, hoping he wasn't overstepping her boundaries, and that he would be able to offer the princess some reassurance to her current plight. "Hey there blondie, what's going on?" he said in a low, cautious tone, running his hand over her golden hair to soothe her. 

"Oh Eugene..." Rapunzel said in a defeated voice. She sat up from her position and threw her arms around his neck to embrace him. Eugene responded by wrapping his arms around her and twisting their bodies, so he ended up laying on his back with her on top of him. Rapunzel couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I'll ask again, what's going on princess?" he asked. 

"It's nothing, just you know, dealing with the existential dread that my entire life before this was a fabricated lie and I'm actually the princess of a powerful kingdom, silly stuff." she rambled, as Eugene wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Listen, I can't begin to imagine what this feels like for you. And I must admit this is all new to me too, just a few months ago I was a wanted thief, and now I'm here with the princess of the very Kingdom whose guards hunted me down each day. If I could take on the burden you bare, if I could relieve you of that, I would. In a heartbeat. You know that. But for now, just know we are in this together. Let me help you adjust, just as I am learning to." he said, wholeheartedly. Eugene wasn't always the best at expressing his feelings, but it was little moments like this when his charm really shined through. His kindness and goodness were what Rapunzel saw in him from the beginning, what she grew to love more and more each day. "I'll be here for you through the good, the bad, and the downright ugly." he reassured her. 

"Eugene..." Rapunzel said under her breath, before placing a kiss on his thin, yet plush lips. His body over time became a new home to her as well as the castle had become. She had never gotten to know another person physically, and this was all new to her. Eugene took things slow with her, never pressured her. Though they had never had the conversation, she could only assume he had been with other women before in his life. She thought that it would be stupid to assume otherwise, or to expect otherwise. This fact didn't bother her, though, because she had come to trust this man more than anyone. She needn't worry about anything when she was with him.

His big hands reached down to find the curve of her waist and rest there. Their lips melted into each other’s, their kiss becoming more and more desperate. Eugene wanted her, bad. There was no doubt about it. But he was also smart enough to know not to rush Rapunzel. The only person making up her mind was herself. And that's what he grew to love more and more each day. The independence and self-assurance that radiated off her. She was so fragile, yet so strong. And she gave him both sides of her. 

Rapunzel pulled back to look Eugene in his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes she couldn't get enough of. "Where have you been all my life?" she asked him, really asking herself. "Waiting for you." He replied. "I don't want you to hurt, what can I do to make you feel better?" Eugene asked. "Well, now that you mention it, I was thinking a walk around the gardens with my best friend would be just the thing to lighten my mood"! 

"How could I say no to my favorite princess?"

\--

And with that they were off, exploring the gardens they've already "explored" 50 or more times. The castle had many treasures to behold, but to Rapunzel the greatest treasure was that of the great outdoors, the place she had been deprived of her whole life. She quickly made up for lost time in the few short months she lived at the castle. Finding every excuse in the world not to wear shoes so she could take in every sense of the outside, including the feeling of grass beneath her feet. Plus, shoes were too uncomfortable to her anyways, so why bother. 

"You make me see the world in ways I never have seen it before, you know?" Eugene said, relishing in the beauty that was Rapunzel discovering a flower she had never seen before, a bird she hadn't yet identified from the countless books she read in her tower. Rapunzel just smiled and kept on dragging Eugene by the hand through the maze of gardens built inside the castle walls. 

Eventually, they came up on a plaza in the gardens, and at the center of said plaza, a fountain. This was Rapunzel's favorite place to sit and take in the beauty of the gardens. She sat at the base of the fountain with her body leaned over the edge, looking down to where she was swirling her finger through the water, making a tide pool of flower petals and leaves. Eugene stood back at the entrance to the plaza, watching her lost in thought. He smiled till suddenly, he saw her stop what she was doing and let out a small whimper. He quickly jogged over to where she was sitting to see what had happened. 

"Are you okay Rapunzel?", he asked with caution. 

"It's just. I'm worried about the future, our future. How am I to be a princess of these people when I can't handle my own emotions? How am I to be a model of royalty and strength, when I barely know what troubles lay beyond our Kingdom." She pondered, slipping back into the state he had found her in earlier. 

"It'll work out, you have to trust me when I say that. Rapunzel, I have no doubt that you will rise to be the most fearless leader this Kingdom has seen, and lead with grace and dignity. You have so much time to become the person you want to be, don't feel rushed now. You have me and your parents to walk you through every step of the way. Take your time, and let things happen as they come. It's overwhelming when you try to process this all at once, but no one is forcing you to." Eugene explained. 

"How do you always know what to say?" she sniffled. 

"Because I know you, Rapunzel, and you are the strongest person I’ve met." he replied. 

They spent that moment together, both scared of what the future held. 

"What do you say we head back inside? The sun's setting and dinner will be held soon. Why don't we go freshen up, and I'll see you at the dinner table Sunshine?" Eugene suggested. 

"You're right, that sounds like a good idea. You go ahead, I'm going to stay here for a minute before I head up." Rapunzel answered. 

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he questioned, not wanting to leave her if she was still in need of his support. 

"Absolutely, go on ahead". And with that, he listened, respecting her need for a moment alone. 

While turning her attention back to the water, Rapunzel relished in her thoughts. 

_He's right. If I try to handle this all at once, it's going to overwhelm me._

Her thoughts then moved to something she had been avoiding thinking about, not due to a negative opinion on the matter, but merely due to her absolute struggle with the topic. 

_What is going to happen to me and Eugene? Are we going to get married? Is he going to propose? Am I ready for that? Of course, I'm not ready for that...but I want to...what would I even say if he did propose? Ugh this is too much to think about! That’s not a decision for now, it’s a decision for when that moment comes._

Rapunzel lifted herself up from the ground, stretching her muscles that grew sore from sitting in such an uncomfortable position. As Eugene mentioned, the sun was setting, and the last golden rays of the day were illuminating the garden and all its glory. Though she had seen this view a million times in the past couple months, it always comforted her as her little hideaway from the royal life inside the castle.

Knowing that dinner would soon be under way, Rapunzel started the long trek back to her room.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...whaddyall think? Not bad if I do say so myself, for my first time writing like this, at least. I feel very inspired and I can't wait to keep working on this. Thank you if you've made it this far. There is a lot of topics I think I want to cover in this fic, so we shall see where it goes! I am really struggling with how much from the show I want to incorporate into the story, but I am going to take it one step at a time. I might go back and edit this chapter at a later time, I just wanted to pump out the first chapter to get the ball rolling.  
> P.S: I wasn't sure if I wanted to write Rapunzel as a virgin or not for the beginning portion of this story. They had been living together in the castle for a few months leading up to when my story takes place, but Rapunzel seems like she would need time before doing anything like that. For the sake of character development, and the place I see these characters in in my story, I came to the conclusion she is a virgin and I'll have to write her losing her virginity. I didn't want to do this because this is not a particular fetish of mine, and I didn't want it to come across like it was (not that there is something wrong with that particularly). But literally for the sake of the plot, I decided she is and we will cross that bridge when we get there lmao! So bonus to those of you that are into that.  
> Love yall!


End file.
